


Strange to find such lights (in such endless nights)

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: Band of Brothers, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, First War with Voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Nixon thinks he is imagining things, at the beginning – he has caught sight of enough whiff of ginger these past months only to be disappointed later on that he is beginning to be cautious. But the man turns slightly his head and there is no mistaking that profile- this is is Richard D. Winters. The Hog's Head is no place for a teetotaler such as himself, so he supposes he must have been sent here by the Order to meet someone, an informer maybe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or the one where Nixon and Winters are both involved in the First Wizarding War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange to find such lights (in such endless nights)

**Author's Note:**

> So, as always when I'm sucked into a new fandom I want to write a Harry Potter ! AU. This one is a bit different though, mainly because I can't imagine to write something about Band of Brothers where the characters are not involved into a war of some sort.  
> As always you're allowed to rant about my sorting choices and point out any typos/mistake you may find along the way, this is not beta'ed and I'm still french alas.  
> Title comes from the song Bullets by Tuung.

* * *

 

Nixon thinks he is imagining things, at the beginning – he has caught sight of enough whiff of ginger these past months only to be disappointed later on that he is beginning to be cautious. But the man turns slightly his head and there is no mistaking that profile- this is is Richard D. Winters. The Hog's Head is no place for a teetotaler such as himself, so he supposes he must have been sent here by the Order to meet someone, an informer maybe.

Nixon wonders what kind of idiot deemed clever to send him. He looks so out of place here, with his pristine robe and the innocuous drink left untouched in front of him – butterbeer probably.

 

He is not supposed to pay attention to the read-headed though, let alone talk to him, so he drops his attention back to his glass and his table of fellow Death Eaters. He is stuck with a bunch of newbies tonight, among whom Regulus Black, who probably think he can compensate his overall lack of confidence by bragging extra hard. From the very beginning, Nixon's parents have stressed the fact that he would be better far from the field, drawing up plans and plotting, and surprisingly enough they have been heard. The upside of this is that he actually has access to a lot more information he would have otherwise and this without getting his hands dirty himself. The downside is that his lack of _experience_ means most Death Eaters don't see him as one of them and so he often ends up stuck with second fiddle. Tonight the poverty of their company makes it all the harder to focus on them and not on the ginger boy who's sat five feet away.

Someone makes a house elf joke and he has to pretend to find it funny, laughing along anyone else and clutching his drink like a lifeline. He can do this. He has managed it so far after all.

 

 

 

_Two years earlier_

 

 

It is early June. They're lying in the grass next to the lake, Dick's hair still wet from his earliest swim -he's the only student brave enough to brave its murky waters. Water is trickling down his temples and the tip of his nose is reddening so slightly from sun exposure, and Nixon feels a sudden rush of affection. He squashes it away, trying to focus on the task at hand, the reason why he's insisted on them going in this quiet place of the park in the first place.

He has thought through great introduction phrases in the last few days, ever since he received the damning letter, but they all feel blank at the moment. In the end he blurts out the sentence “My parents are going to make a Death Eater of me.” in one breath, and waits for the world to collapse. There is a moment of silence and then Dix asks him calmly “What are you going to do ?”

There is no judgment in the Gryffondor's tone and Nixon can't help but feel relief. Since he knows, there's been this irrational fear nagging at the pit of his stomach that Dick might finally understand what kind of family he's living in and reject him for it. He is glad he has been proven wrong.

“At first I thought I would run away. That meant leave England, obviously- my family has too many ties within the magical community here and I sure as hell wasn't going to manage in the muggle world. But I've relations in the continent, in America even– people who would be able to help me without rating me out.”

It's a testament to Dick's faith in him that he doesn't comment, even though he must disapprove, but gestures him to go on.

“And then I thought screw it all, I want to stay here. I want to stay here and fight.”

The words _with you_ hang in the air, unsaid, but he's pretty sure Dick can hear them nevertheless. The rest of the speech comes more easily “You told me Sink had reached to you, right ?”

Sink was the professor animating the duel club – he was a very powerful wizard, whose engagement in the resistance against You-Know-Who was well known.

“Me and Liebgott both.” Dick confirmed. “I think we're the most loud mouthed muggleborn when it comes to You-Know-Who he could think of.”

They are above all the most skilful in this club and top notch students in defense against the dark arts, but Dick is not one to brag about this kind of thing. Nix lets him be and goes to the point.

“Well I want you to arrange me a meeting with him. It has to be quick, everything should be settled before I go back to my parents. Explain him I am to be sworn as a death eater and that means I can be handy for them, providing them information they wouldn't have access otherwise. I've thought this through – working as a snitch should both improve my life expectancy and the quality of my contribution to the cause.”

His best friend nods thoughtfully, probably processing the data and weighing the pros and cons before reaching out for his bag, producing a parchment blank save for one line.

“I was supposed to owl him tonight anyway. I will let him know you want to join in too, and the sooner the better. He will probably want to meet you in the flesh though.”

Dick pauses one moment before adding, his voice strained. “You're going to have a hard time gaining their trust you know. Working as an undercover agent like that – they're going to fear you fall for the other side eventually, if you haven't played them from the beginning.”

Nix can't help but smile sardonically at that. “Let's face it, I'm the heir of one on the most renowned pro – Death Eaters pureblood family in England, they were going to distrust me anyway. As I have told you there's no other place I would be more useful, and if they have even a shred of good sense then they should see it too.”

“'Suppose you're right.” Dick eventually mumbles, and the Ravenclaw nudges his shoulder playfully.

“Hasn't Mrs Nixon's baby boys always been ?”

The ginger chuckles at that and Nix can't help but smile too. For the moment, they're still allowed to believe things are going to be alright and that's a nice feeling.

 

 

Sink agrees to Winter's request soon enough and by the end of the week, the three of them are gathered in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster is here too, and though Nixon has always known his role in the struggle against You-Know-Who was central, his presence makes the meeting feel like a mere school related one, and not the life-changing event it really is.

Dumbledore is the first to speak, his voice loud in the quietness of the cramped room.

“So, Mr. Winters has summed us up the whole situation, but I would like to hear it from your own mouth. What are the reasons pushing you to enrolling in our group ? Nixons have never been known to be particularly friendly to our cause.”

“With all due respect sir, I don't have much to do with my family. Sure they've educated and bred me for the first eleven years of my life, but they didn't make me into who I am. Hogwarts, the house I was sorted into...” he can't help but tug absentmindedly at his blue and bronze scarf at that “... my friendship with Winters made who I am. And the person I am today disapproves the narrow minded ideas spread by my parents and their milieu. Maybe I would have left that to mere disapprobation if I had not been aware of the ruthless killing going on at the moment in the name of this nonsense.”

Dumbledore nods politely, and Nixon is pretty sure he has already heard all of this – Dick's account must not have been that different. The question is what comes next.

“Truth is, Pr. Sink believes your loyalty should be tested. He considered Verisetarum. I highly disapprove this kind of method, but...”

“I don't mind.” Nixon cuts immediately .He has prepared himself to everything coming in – even unbreakable vows. Resistance was to be expected. It's actually pretty reassuring, to know they wouldn't let anyone enter their rank. He is ready to explain that to the headmaster when Dick suddenly intervenes.

“Well sir, if I may, I believe I have something here that may help you.”The Gryffondor declares as he draws a battered parchment from his robe and slowly unravels it. For a moment, Nix doesn't understand what's going on and then he recognizes his own handwriting, casts a glance at a words or two, and remembers. It's the letter he wrote to Dick at the beginning the summer after their fifth year, as he was aching from his best friend's absence and more than ever ill at ease with the vitiated atmosphere at home. He was so anxious to find the right words that he struggled with it for days, to the point he has never been able to forget any of the sentence he has laid down on paper.He knows what part Dick is going to read even before the read-headed begins to utter the words.

 

 _I know these_ _people_ _are my family, and that my loyalty should go to them, but it doesn't. It goes to you, my brother in everything but name. It goes to all the ones_   _who are going to be oppressed during this war, all_ _of_ _those who aren't lucky enough to be born_ _with the right family name_ _._ _Staying impassive and merely watching feels almost as worse as engaging their morbid activities. I_ _swear_ _to you Dick that one day_ _I'm going to do something_ _about it._ _I_ _just I_ _don't know wh_ _at yet._

 

Something clenches in Nixon chest. Somehow, the words that seemed out of place and over dramatic when he wrote them down on paper sound dignified and utterly _right_ when they are pronounced by Dick's calm voice.

The headmaster scrutinizes him for a moment once he's done, before extending his hand towards the letter.

“Would you mind terribly ?”

The gingerstares at him to know if it's okay, and Nixon shrugs. These words were meant for Dick only, but it's not like he can put much of a fuss now – _sorry sir, you're not allowed to peruse in my private mail_ \- so he lets it go.

The headmaster runs his wand on the paper and examines it for maybe a minute or two before raising his head.

“This was not altered, magically or in any other way.”he states evenly, handing the letter back to Dick. There is a moment of silence and then he adds “I think that's all we will be able to count on.” The twinkle in his eyes contradicts the sternness of his words.

“Right.” Nixon breathes out, relief unexpectedly washing all over him.. His best friend smiles briefly at him and then keeps going and exposes the rest of their plan, probably thinking it will be easier that way.

“Nixon believed he would be more useful if he works as an undercover agent within You-know-Who ranks. He is already set to become a death-eater anyway – this way, he won't draw suspicion or stir resentment from his milieu and he would be able to give you a much better intel than the one you have at the moment. Obviously, that means he is publicly to sever all ties with me in the near future, given it's unlikely that an aspiring death-eater would continue to be friend with a, erm, _mudblood_.”

The distaste in the Gryffondor's voice as he pronounces this last word is obvious. It startles Sink, but Dumbledore stays impassive as he raises his hand in order to stop Winters.

“Hold on a second. I can see where this is coming from, but I'm not sure things will go as smoothly. Have you considered the possibility they might too see you better as double agent working within our rank for them own benefit or even distrust you ? As you've said yourself, you're a Ravenclaw and your best friend is a muggleborn. Hardly the death-eater poster boy.”

The last words are directly addressed at Lew and truth is, he has considered these options. The former one is actually all he's ever wished- it means being allowed to stay close to Dick and to fight at his side for the years to come. He has also always known it was never going to happen.

“I did, sir. It's highly unlikely. Apart from Winters, all my others close relations come from respected sorcerers family. And I've never voiced publicly my disapproval at You-know-Who followers' actions. They've got to reason to suspect me as disloyal, or even to think I would be valued enough among your rank to get them worthwhileinformation.”

There is a moment of silence after that, and then Dumbledore declares calmly.“It looks like you've considered this from all angles. I think we are going to trust you on this and let you carry on your plan. We will get back in touch with the both of you before the end of july. Don't worry, we know how to be discreet.”

The headmaster raises his hand once he is done, and Nixon shake its, feeling somehow the weight of the promise although no magic has sealed this deal. He can't go back now.

 

 

They set in motion their plan after that. It's small rows from time to time, always within hearing distance, vague enough to leave people wondering what's happening ; it's no longer sitting together at lunch or dinner ; it's blank stares instead of knowing smirks and appropriate eye-rolls. Little things, that should probably be unnoticed, but they've been _nixonandwinters_ for so long that their classmates immediately notice something is amiss. Most just ask him once and don't push further when he answers them that everything is fine, they just disagree on some minor issues. He has usually no problem lying through his teeth, so he doesn't mind that much. Except when Harry Welsh corners him on his way back to the Ravenclaw tower one afternoon.

“Quit the bullshit Nix, what's happening between you and Dick ? I don't remember a single fight between the two of you in seven years, and all of a sudden here you are, spatting all day long.”

“You wouldn't understand Harry.” Nixon answers softly, which is, as far as he's concerned, the truth. His friend roll his eyes.

“ _Please._ I know you. Both of you. I know how you work. What couldn't I possibly understand ?”

Nixon doesn't know how to answer to that, because he has a point. Harry is the one closest to them, and the only person besides Dick he genuinely trusts. If it was only on them, he would have blurted him the truth a long time ago. But it isn't and so he keeps his mouth shut and settles on shrugging. Something in the gesture might betray his disarray because a flicker of understanding passes through Henry's eyes.

“ You know you can talk to me if anything's wrong, right ?” he tells him softly, his hand warm on his shoulder. His tone is eery reminiscent of the one he used many months ago, as Nix confessed to him during one of his intoxicated ramblings, that his feelings for Dick might be not solely platonic. The Ravenclaw wonders if Harry thinks this is what's at stake. It would be best if he did – this is as good an explanation as any and it should prevent him from meddling.

“ I know, Harry” he eventually answers. His friend smiles and squeezes his shoulder one last time before he leaves. Once he is out of sight, Nixon lets a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

 

 

They plan their grand finale for the ride back from Hogwarts, in the train's aisle where everybody would be able to see them tearing apart. They decide to spend their last night together huddled together on top of the astronomy tower, gazing at the stars

“The sky is beautiful tonight.” Dick whispers in the night and Nixon hums absentmindedly. There has been clouds all day, but now it's clearing up, and the view is indeed quite spectacular. Coming here in the late evenings of June has always been some sort of a tradition and the Rawenclaw's stomach is tight when he realizes this is the last time they get to do this. Fortunately, the deep timbre of Dick's voice is soothing. Watching the stars seems to have sparked his need for big spaces and travel, and he is murmuring about the places he will get to see once he has left Hogwarts and began to work for the Order.

“It's silly, but I realize I've never even been in any other big city beside London. Like in Edinburgh for example. I heard it's nice.”

“ We will go to Edinburgh. I will take you there.” Nixon says out of nowhere, supposedly in a whim, but his words are anything but light. He feels like he has never more been intent on something in his life.

“Yeah, we'll see.” Dick answers vaguely, gazing at the emptiness . He seems so far away, and for a fleeting moment Lewis wants to grab his sleeve and ask him _Are you already gone ? Have you already left me ?_ He doesn't go through with the motion, merely shifts his foot so that it jostles his best friend's ankle. The ginger turns to stare at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

“I'm going to miss you, you know.” Nix tells him quietly, and these are not precisely the words he wants to say but he is not brave enough to say the right one, so he goes on with these. “More than anything in this place.”

Dick's green eyes soften instantly at that and when he answers, his words are a whisper in the cool night.

“I know Lew. I feel the same.”

And Nixon has always been aware the ginger was the bravest of the two of them but tonight he gets the confirmation, because the ginger is the one to shift closer and press his lips to his. A shiver runs through the Ravenclaw and he instantly presses back, nibbling Dick's lower lip so he can get access to his mouth. He feels like he has been waiting this for months, years maybe, and from the way the Gryffondor tightens his hold on him he must have had too.

When they finally break apart to catch their breath, they're slightly panting. Even in the darkness, Nix is able to see the flush on Dick's face, and he can't help but think this is is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Whatever happens after, he's glad they could have tonight.

 

 

The next afternoon, they're standing in the middle of a Hogwart's Express aisle, glaring full force at each other. They've checked beforehand who was sitting in the nearest compartments – four years, coming from mixed houses but mainly Gryffondor, too young to try to intervene directly but old enough to spread the news quickly. It would have been best if a Slytherin was in the front row, but if they do this well they should hear of this soon enough. The only prefect in the vicinity is Dick himself – he is in the middle of his patrol. The shouting match can begin.

“Why do you act so surprised, anyway ?” Nixon begins to growl, raising his voice. “You know this was going to happen.”

The initial version of their plan involved Dick grabbing his arm and staring at the alleged mark on it, aghast, but they quickly realized it would be suspicious to any pure blood student aware Nix was not a death-eater yet. Instead, the Gryffondor catches him by the collar and declares in an icy tone “I can't let you do that Nixon.”

“I wasn't seeking your permission _Winters_.” the Ravenclaw sneers, emphasize on the last name. He is not sure when he last called him that – first year of their acquaintances, maybe.

“Then I don't have anything to do with you.” The Gryffondor answers dejectedly, his deep voice carrying in the corridor.

“You didn't quite fit in the picture anyway.” Nixon grumbles, pulling out his wand for the sake of the growing number of students coming out of their compartment, probably alerted by their exclamations by now.

There is Eugene Roe in the audience, and for that Nixon is grateful. The fourth year is known for his impeccable healing spells – rumors has it that Mrs Pomfresh herself was so impressed by them she pushed him to apply for an early St Mungo's internship. He should to be able to help if anything goes wrong. Not that Nix is particularly eager to start a duel right here, but Dick's burning gaze tell him otherwise. The ginger looks like he wants to do it right – which apparently involves at least one minor injury. He gets his confirmation when his best friend shoves him quite roughly against a compartment's door.

“You think you're so superior to me, don't you ?”

“Well, there was never any doubt about it _m_ _udblood_.”

The last word echoes clearly in the deafening silence of the corridor and elicits a few gasps in the audience. Dick takes it as his cue to draw his own wand and throw a _Tarantallegra_ at Nixon. It is a relatively harmless spell and the Ravenclaw deflects it anyway, attacking back with a _Mobilicorpu_ s. To his surprise the spell hits it target and Dick is thrown away. Roe immediately scrambles at his side, looking for any injuries caused by the fall. Nix has to make a conscious effort not to join him.

There is no way Dick didn't see this one coming, which means he let the spell hit him intentionally in order to make the scene more realistic. The Ravenclaw wants to yell at him for being so thorough but instead he insults the ginger one more time and flees, trying to ignore the disapproving stare and aggressive whispering from the corridor. Fortunately, no one tries to stop him.

He somehow manages to find an empty compartment along the way and collapses in it. His chest feels unbearably tight and he's having trouble breathing but he urges himself to keep it together, because if he starts collapsing now, he screws everything they've worked for in the past weeks. An irritating voice cut him in this train of thought.

“Had a row with Mr Perfect, uh ?”

Nix turns his head and sees Dike, Slytherin and current deputy chief, standing at the door of the compartment and smirking at him. Dike's family is one of the most powerful of Britain- the kind whose purity of blood is not to be questioned. He is exactly the kind of person Nix should try to win the approbation, so he forces himself to react as he's meant to.

“Well sometimes, there are just people you need to let go.” he grimaces, as if the mention alone leaves a sour taste in his mouth, and Dike grins.

“I couldn't agree more.”

He clasps his shoulder as he speaks, and Nix manages to pull a bitter smile.

 

 

 

_Today_

 

 

When Nixon finally gets the courage to raise his head, one hour later, Dick is still here, but on the verge of leaving. Lewis can't help but notice the slight slump in his shoulder as he puts on his coat- it looks like things didn't go as expected this evening. The man he was supposed to meet probably didn't show up. He wonders who that was.

The next minute the ginger is crossing the threshold, and Nixon stands up before thinking. He knows he shouldn't but he wants to talk to his best friend. In the second he makes up his mind, his plan is set. He will follow Dick outside, get to see him for maybe ten minutes and then head back inside the pub. Nobody should miss his presence here.

As if on cue, one of the newly sworn death-eater, Goyle or something, who must be a little inebriated given the haze in his eyes, notices the way he's up and clutching his coat awkwardly. He tugs at his sleeve in the most annoying manner.

“Hey Nixon, where are you going like that ?"

“ Outside. Getting some fresh air.” He gestures to the smoke-filled room. “It's a little bit suffocating in here.”

“Have had a little too much drink, uh ?” the newbie grins stupidly and Nixon manages to pull out a smile and nod. He supposes it's in instances like that he should be glad he's not been assigned with the sharpest pen in the box. Fortunately the rest of the table is too caught up in an enthralling discussion on the merit of maiming spells to pay attention to their exchange. He grabs his coat and flee without further ado.

 

When he finally gets outside the pub, Dick has already disappeared. There are two places he could have gone – headquarters or where he's currently staying at the moment, atLongbottoms' house. Given the late hour, probably the latter. Each seconds pulls him away from Dick, so he closes his eyes and makes a quick decision. Longbottoms it is.

Fortunately for him, Dick is still in the lobby as he appears. He's busy hanging his coat, tidy as ever. Nix coughs to signal his presence and to his credit, the ginger doesn't startle but merely smiles and shakes his head.

“I though I had seen a glimpse of your face back at the bar. Glad to see I wasn't mistaken."

“My ability to hold my liquor is unmistakable.” the brunette jokes, and is rewarded by the way Dick's stance relaxes slightly. They're on known ground. “What brought you at the Hog's Head, then ? I would never have dreamed of seeing you in this kind of place.”

Dick grimaces a bit. “ It's not exactly my cuppa, butthe auror I was supposed to meet tonight only feels safe there. He didn't show up though – probably was retarded on his mission. I don't know if you have ever heard of him, his name is Speirs. Words is Death Eaters are pretty scared by him. »

Nix has heard about Ronald Speirs alright -there are all sorts of rumors surrounding the man. The most dreadful involves him finishing single handily half a dozen captured death eaterswith a neat Avaka Kadavra. Definitely not the kind of man Nix would like to meet all by himself.

“ Speirs, uh ? Seems like a tough fellow.”

“He is not that bad.” Dick smiles, amused. “Actually, he's a very good friend of Lipton, if you can believe it.”

Lipton was in Hufflepuff during their time at school, a very dedicated prefect and possibly the nicest man Nixon has ever met in his entire life. If he likes Speirs, then the guy must be worth something. He tells Dick so and his best friend laugh quietly, his eyes crinkled. At the rare sight, the Ravenclaw can't help but think it's been a while since they have last been alone together. He doesn't get to speak to Dick often when he goes to the headquarters, instead usually heading straight to the high-ranking wizards like Dumbledore, and when he does there's always another wizard hovering nearby. The read-headed must realize it too, because the next subject he broaches is much more personal.

“I heard about your betrothal to Cathy. Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Nixon answers dryly. “But you know it's really more of an arranged thing.”

“Yeah, I figured that much.” Dick scoffs. “But it could have been worse, right ? At least you like her.”

The Ravenclaw knows he's referring to the time they used to date, back in fifth year. It had lasted six months or so. His parents had been over the moon- even sent him a bottle of his favorite firewhisky for the occasion – but other than that their relationship had been a dull and eventful one. It's quite telling that the part Nixon remembers best is the moment they fought during their breakup over whom would get to keep the owl they had bought together– Cathy won, much to his chagrin. There's no way Dick could have believed there was something akin to love or even genuine affection between them, so he figures that must the Gryffondor's way to try and comfort him. He decides to roll with it and smiles.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.”

Silence stretches between them, a serene and comfortable one, and that's only then that Nixon notices how close he and Dick have gotten during their conversation, their arms now only inches apart. They used to be in each other space all the time, back at school, always leaning on the other to whisper him something, or nudging his shoulder to get his attention. He had not realized until now how much he missed it. He suddenly wants to reach to Dick, keep him close. He can't help but think back about that time on the roof, of -whispered sentences into the night, of Dick's lips on him. He wonders if the read-headed has forgotten, and the thought only makes his stomach clench. Dick's gentle nudge of his shoulder brings him back to the moment.

“Nix ? I don't want to throw you out but I really think you should go. Someone might notice you're gone.”

He is right, obviously – has always been the most reasonable of the two of them– and Lewis has no choice but nod, readying himself to appear in front of the Hog's Head.

“I'll see you around then.” he mutters, hoping his voice isn't too strangled. Dick's smile is a bit lopsided.

“Hopefully. I miss you Nix.”

The strain in the ginger's voice sparks something in him, and since their role seems to be reversed, this time the Ravenclaw is the one to lean on and close the distance between them. The kiss is a quick, chaste one but it makes Nix feel more alert than he has in weeks. The dreamy look in Dick's eyes when he pulls back tells him everything he needs to know.

He appears back to Hogsmeade before it has the time to fade away.

 

When he comes back to the Hog's Head, fifteen minutes after his hurried departure, he buys his table a round and everybody cheers. No one asks him where he has been, not even Goyle, too busy trying to engrave a snake on the table with his wand. Nix rolls his eyes when he sees this but manages to refrain the biting comment on the tip on his tongue. This is the happiest he has ever been in the last couple of months - nothing is going to ruin that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know when I said I couldn't imagine a BOB AU with no war going on ? Retrospectively, writing something about a war that doesn't allow Nixon & Winters to stay close together and aren't even officially on the same side wasn't such a good idea either. It is so very painful.
> 
> As always, kudos & reviews are love :)


End file.
